<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only a Phone Call Away by RiotFalling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157364">Only a Phone Call Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling'>RiotFalling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterIron Month [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Humor, M/M, Marathon Sex, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is across the country for work, and then Bucky is across the world for a mission, but they always find a way to keep in touch. Even when Bucky would rather be without the distraction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WinterIron Month [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020, WinterIron Month 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You caught me, all I do is write fluff and smut. And Crack. This is all Three.</p>
<p>For the @winterironmonth, NSFW Sunday, TROPE/AU: Sexting/Phone Sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky is heading towards the gym when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He wiggles it out, still talking to Steve, and barely glances down at the screen, just to see if it’s important. </p>
<p>It’s from Tony, and it says <em>‘Waking up without your fingers inside me? Tragic.’</em></p>
<p>Bucky walks into a door frame.</p>
<p>Steve gives him a confused look, notices the phone still clutched in his hand, and quickly says “I don’t want to know.”</p>
<p>Bucky doesn't text him back, because he has a lot of shit to get done today and Tony can’t be encouraged. The flaw in this plan, of course, is that Tony doesn’t <em>need </em>to be encouraged, and in fact takes being ignored as a personal challenge. Bucky remembers this far, far too late. </p>
<p>By the time he finishes training Bucky had a whole slew of texts waiting for him, and he makes strangled noises as he reads through the list.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘It’s really too bad no one is bending me over this table right now.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I can sit without wincing and honestly it is a crime. Someone should take responsibility for this.’</em>
</p>
<p>On and on and on the texts go, that patented Tony mix of ridiculous and <em>hot as fuck</em> and Bucky’s face gets progressively more red until Steve rolls his eyes and leaves the locker room without him.</p>
<p><em>‘My mouth is very empty right now. Just putting it out there.’ </em>says the last one, and Bucky can’t fully contain a groan because he does <em>not</em> need the reminder of what Tony’s lips look like wrapped around his cock right now.</p>
<p><em>‘Then go eat lunch you maniac’</em> Bucky texts him back, even though Tony is currently in California and it’s a little too early for lunch on the other side of the country.</p>
<p>Tony sends him a picture of a suspiciously shaped sausage, and Bucky doesn’t know what he did to deserve this.</p>
<p>It only gets worse when Tony actually <em>does </em>eat. Bucky checks his phone while Clint pouts over losing the latest round of Super Smash Bro’s, and finds several new messages.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘The only thing rearranging my guts right now is this kale smoothie, and it’s just not the same as your dick.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘My mouth is sadly empty of your cock. This hoagie just ain’t cuttin it baby.’</em>
</p>
<p>Bucky sputters and accidentally says out loud “what the fuck Tony, just eat your lunch.”</p>
<p>Clint shoots him a sideways look and demands “why can’t you people be normal?”</p>
<p>Bucky only makes it halfway through the afternoon. The final straw is the short video Tony sends him, must have been taken when Tony got dressed that morning because Bucky recognizes the background of Tony’s Malibu bedroom. He also recognizes the white lace panties that Tony is pulling on, has extremely fond memories of carefully removing them with his <em>teeth, </em>in fact, and the video ends right after Tony lets them snap into place and leaves just enough time to show the way his ass jiggles with it.</p>
<p>Bucky falls down the stairs.</p>
<p>“I can’t lie to you,” Bruce says, looking down at him and shaking his head, “I am going to be telling <em>everyone </em>about this.”</p>
<p>Bucky flips him off, pulls himself to his feet, and locks himself in his room to call Tony. “I am on the <em>other side of the country!” </em>He hisses in lieu of any kind of greeting, face still red and pants still uncomfortably tight.</p>
<p>“Are you? Must have slipped my mind,” Tony says, all faux innocence, and Bucky lets out a miserable groan. “You been thinking about me, baby?” Tony asks, and Bucky can just <em>hear</em> the way Tony is fluttering his eyelashes obnoxiously.</p>
<p>It still sends a bolt of heat straight to Bucky’s gut, has his slumping lower on his couch and groaning out “you <em>know</em> I have, fuck, even before you sent those messages. ‘M <em>always</em> thinkin’ about you.”</p>
<p>“Sweet talker,” Tony accuses, but his voice has taken on that breathy edge that Bucky <em>loves.</em></p>
<p>Bucky is about to make some very filthy promises about exactly <em>how sweet</em> he’s going to be when Tony gets home, when the alarm goes off.</p>
<p>“Please tell me that’s not what I think it is,” Tony says with a miserable whine.</p>
<p>“Duty calls,” Bucky says, and he can’t quite hide his own misery behind his attempts to sound smug as he says “that’s what you get.”</p>
<p>“Okay, but I just want you to know,” Tony says, and nearly has to shout to be heard over Bucky’s protests as he finishes “I am currently hard and leaking all over this nice lace and I could really use some help getting out of it!”</p>
<p>“You’re the worst,” Bucky groans as his own cock gives a hard twitch, and he’d swear the alarm gets pointedly louder.</p>
<p>He ends up on a stupid top secret mission, because of course he does. Bucky isn’t allowed to have nice things, like phone sex with his boyfriend. He’s also not allowed to have his phone on him, radio silence and all that, but no one said anything about his secret phone that no one knows he has, so Bucky keeps that.</p>
<p>Tony made it, especially for times like these, and no one is going to be able to hack it. Bucky very nearly wishes he hadn’t, because every time he checks the phone there’s at least one new text from Tony.</p>
<p><em>‘Fun fact: studies show four of my fingers are smaller than three of yours.’ </em>Tony texts him, and then a line of winking faces that Bucky really did not need, he can picture what Tony means <em>perfectly well.</em></p>
<p>During a spare moment between fire fights, Bucky gets a text that says <em>‘My throat is sore and it isn’t because I choked on your cock.’</em></p>
<p><em>‘SEE A DOCTOR TONY’ </em>he texts back, hitting the screen a little more aggressively than needed, and then has to move as the gun fire starts up again.</p>
<p>Three days in they get half a night of peace, because even super soldiers need rest occasionally, and the first thing Bucky does is find a bathroom to lock himself in, pointedly ignoring Steve’s glare.</p>
<p>“Baby you gotta stop,” he says as soon as Tony answers the phone, “my dick has been hard for three days and it’s starting to <em>hurt.”</em></p>
<p>“You know what <em>doesn’t </em>hurt?”Tony asks without missing a beat, grin practically audible.</p>
<p>Bucky sighs and resists the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as he says “don’t say your-“</p>
<p>”My <em>ass!”</em> Tony declares, loudly, and Bucky definitely hears someone groan miserably in the background on Tony’s end before a door slams shut.</p>
<p>“‘M gonna make you regret this,” Bucky growls, pressing the heel of his hand against his cock through his pants because oh, he has such a long list of things he’s going to do in the name of payback. “Remember when you came back from that couple days overseas?”</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Tony groans in response, nearly drowned out by the sounds of him rapidly shedding his clothes and yeah, he remembers.</p>
<p>“Gonna do worse to you this time, sweet thing,” Bucky promises, smirking viciously when Tony lets out an uneven moan, distinct sounds of him jerking himself off coming in even through the spotty connection. “Thought it was bad when you couldn’t sit for a week? Gonna keep you in that bed so long, fuck you so hard, you’re not gonna be able to <em>move</em> by the time I’m done with you. ‘M gonna have to carry you everywhere and everyone’s gonna know it’s cuz I fuckin’ <em>broke</em> you an’ you <em>loved </em>it.”</p>
<p>“Bucky,” Tony moans, his every breath a keening whine and the slick sound of his hand moving over his cock sounds almost painfully fast, desperate in a way that never fails to set Bucky’s blood on <em>fire, </em>has him frantically tearing open his own pants to get a hand on himself.</p>
<p>“You wanna tease me all fuckin’ week?” Bucky demands, equal parts frustrated and <em>furiously turned on,</em> “I’m gonna make you come so many times you forget <em>words,</em> not gonna know anythin’ but <em>sobbin’</em> for it.”</p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck,” Tony gasps, and the comes with a drawn out moan that pushes Bucky over the edge too, has him biting down a low groan as he spills into his hand. “Hot damn,” Tony sighs, sounding breathless and smug, and Bucky can’t stop a soft, fond laugh from slipping out of him. </p>
<p>“You gonna stop distractin’ me now?” Bucky asks although yeah, he can admit he’s way less grumpy about it now that he’s covered in the warm haze of orgasm. ”Got me thinkin’ with my dick all the damn time, gonna get me killed,” he adds, just in case Tony has forgotten he’s on a <em>dangerous mission.</em></p>
<p>“I’ll behave,” Tony promises, in that tone that means he absolutely <em>won’t,</em> and Bucky can’t help another soft huff of laughter.</p>
<p>He has another text waiting for him when he wakes up.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Sitting on the couch watching bad tv WITHOUT your dick in me? Just not the same. 2/10 stars.’</em>
</p>
<p>Bucky maybe accidentally breaks the phone. In the interest of his own sanity and survival.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Now with chapter 2, featuring Bucky getting his Revenge)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Collaborator Name: Riot<br/>StarkBucks Bingo Square Filled: O3, I Regret Nothing<br/>Bucky Barnes Bingo Square Filled: C4, I Regret Nothing<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: WinterIron<br/>Rating: Explicit<br/>Major Tags &amp; Triggers: teasing, phone sex, marathon sex, orgasm denial</p><p>Mostly for Belle, is is always very sweet and asked nicely.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky almost doesn’t survive the flight home. He has his actual phone back, and the stream of messages from Tony is relentless,and there are <em>photos, </em>and Bucky is <em>so glad </em>no one thinks it’s weird that he sits himself in a far corner of the jet, all alone. Makes it easier to hide the way his face is <em>burning, </em>his pants tight and his breathing erratic.</p><p>Because the messages from Tony just <em>don’t stop. </em>Pictures of Tony’s bitten red lips wrapped around his fingers, pictures of his nipples pinched tight between those wet fingers. Pictures of his cock, angry red and leaking at the tip, dripping down the shaft. And mixed in, constant texts about how much Tony <em>needs </em>him, how <em>empty </em>he feels, promises to swallow Bucky’s cock down and then ride him into the ground.</p><p>Bucky is <em>losing his mind.</em> His phone is threatening to crack under the pressure of his grip and when the next photo comes through, two of Tony’s fingers buried in his ass, stretching himself open, Bucky can’t completely bite back his groan. <em>‘You better not cum without me’ </em>he types out with shaking thumbs, vision a little blurry because Bucky is pretty sure his <em>eyes are crossing. </em></p><p>There’s a tellingly long silence from Tony, and then a single text that says <em>‘HURRY.’</em></p><p>There’s nothing else, no more photos, no more texts, and after several minutes of tapping his fingers agitatedly against his thigh, Bucky sends <em>‘I didnt say to fuckin stop’</em></p><p>The next photo from Tony is four of his fingers shoved knuckle deep into his ass, stretched out so damn gorgeous, and then almost immediately a shot of Tony’s face, flushed and glowing, eyes blown out dark and wet, eyelashes in clumps and looking like a dream. Bucky is kind of impressed he doesn’t pass out from the lack of blood in his brain.</p><p>The landing takes entirely too long, Bucky is <em>this close </em>to just throwing himself out the windshield and based on the exasperated looks Steve keeps shooting him he’s not doing a very good job of hiding it. The doors are barely opened before Bucky is storming out and across the hanger, only one thing on his mind.</p><p>“We’re supposed to debrief!” Steve yells after him, but the tone of his voice says he doesn’t actually expect Bucky to stop, he just wants to be able to say he tried.</p><p>“Tell ‘em I agree with whatever you say,” Bucky calls over his shoulder carelessly, and it just goes to show exactly how desperate he is. Usually he makes a point of contradicting Steve as much as possible during debreifs, just for shits and giggles. Because he likes the way Tony’s eyes light up with that secret little grin whenever they team up to annoy Steve.</p><p>But Tony isn’t here right now. He’s just a couple floors away, <em>waiting,</em> sprawled out alone in that big empty bed and there is nowhere else in the world Bucky would rather be right now, not a damn thing that’s going to stop him from getting there. If he passes anyone in the hallways he’s not even aware of it and that should probably be concerning, but all he can think about is <em>Tony.</em></p><p>By the time he makes it to their suite Bucky is <em>panting </em>for it like a <em>fucking dog,</em> and the sound of the bedroom door slamming against the wall when he shoves it open pairs so nicely with Tony’s loud, startled moan. </p><p>“Fuck,” Bucky groans and his legs almost give out as his cock throbs painfully. “You- <em>fuck-“</em></p><p>Tony is face down on the bed in just a shirt that’s <em>clearly</em> Bucky’s, hips propped up and bare ass in the air, fingers still working inside himself with a wet, filthy squelching sound. “Bucky,” Tony gasps out, voice cracking and desperate, “honey, <em>please-“</em></p><p>Bucky is across the room in an instant, barely pausing long enough to drop his belt at the edge of the bed and then shoving his pants down his hips, already so hard he’s <em>aching</em> with it as he climbs up onto the mattress behind Tony. There’s a bottle of lube abandoned beside Tony, cap still open, leaking onto the blankets, and Bucky scoops it up without giving a second thought to the mess. He’s planning on making <em>more </em>of a mess.</p><p><em>“Fuck </em>sweet thing, what a <em>sight </em>you make,” Bucky breathes out, reaching out to run his flesh hand up the back of one shaking thigh, over the swell of Tony’s ass. So much golden skin soaked in sweat and <em>glowing </em>and it’s been <em>too long </em>since Bucky last got his hands on him. Tony practically <em>quivers </em>under his palm, pulling his fingers free with a soft, pleading whine and it takes all of Bucky’s self control not to just shove him down, bury himself as deeply inside Tony as he can and just fucking <em>live there.</em></p><p>“Then hurry up and <em>fuck me,” </em>Tony demands, voice already strung out with need, both hands clenching up in the tangled sheets so he can shove himself back towards Bucky, arching even harder and <em>so gorgeous. </em>“Need you, god- been waiting <em>so long</em> for you baby, <em>please-“</em></p><p>Bucky smooths his hand up the line of Tony’s spine, shoving the stolen shirt a little higher before pulling away just long enough to pour some lube onto his fingers and toss the bottle away. It’s still long enough for Tony to make another pleading noise and almost lose his balance with how hard he leans back in an attempt to chase the contact. “Easy, sugar, I got ya,” Bucky soothes and catches Tony by the hip, holding him steady while he slicks himself up with the other hand and then shuffles forward, tugs Tony up a little higher and <em>finally </em>presses the head of his cock to Tony’s loose hole.</p><p>Tony makes another high, desperate sound and Bucky wants to tease him, he really does, draw it out and make sure Tony feels <em>exactly </em>as half-crazed as he does. But Tony rolls his hips as much as he can in Bucky’s tight grip, tries to draw him in, and lets out another soft, pleading noise and Bucky can’t force himself to wait, he just <em>can’t. </em></p><p>Bucky starts pressing into him, as slowly as he can possibly convince himself to move, making sure that Tony can feel every inch as Bucky sinks inside the tight heat of his body. Tony lets out a low moan that just gets louder and louder, becomes a wail and then dissolves into nonsense gibberish when Bucky’s hips finally press flush against his ass. “What was that, doll?” Bucky can’t help taunting, just a little, leaning down to wrap his free hand around Tony’s cock, still slick with lube, and laughing softly at the guttural cry that rips its way out of Tony’s chest, the shudder that Bucky can feel running through his entire body. “That’s right baby, let me hear you, been thinking about your fuckin’ voice for a <em>week, </em>drivin’ me crazy, wanna hear how much you missed me.”</p><p>“Missed you so much,” Tony gasps out instantly, clawing at the sheets, “oh- <em>Bucky, </em>missed you, missed feeling you, the way you split me open, stuff me so full and your <em>voice-“ </em>Tony cuts off with a choked noises when Bucky rolls his hips forward, just a little, just to feel the way Tony clenches tight and writhes against him. It’s a couple seconds and another full body shiver before Tony gets his breath back enough to beg “Fuck, please honey, make me feel it, show me how crazy you’ve been going.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m gonna fuckin’ show you,” Bucky promises darkly, leans forward to sink his teeth into the curve of Tony’s shoulder and snaps his hips forward hard. It feels like his orgasm has been building since the quinjet, hell, since he’s been <em>gone,</em> and with Tony so tight and warm around him, making the most beautiful noises, Bucky doesn’t stand a chance.</p><p>He doesn’t even try to stop himself from tumbling over the edge, just grinds in deep and groans as his orgasm rips through him, a heated wave that starts in his gut and spreads <em>everywhere, </em>leaves him lightheaded. And the entire time he keeps his grip tight on Tony’s hip, around the base of Tony’s cock, holds him pinned in place while Bucky spills deep inside him with another low groan.</p><p>“Please- fuck,” Tony whimpers, chest hitching with every breath, and then whines when Bucky refuses to move. He just stays pressed flush against Tony, his hand still wrapped tight around Tony’s cock and not moving, just feeling they way it throbs in time with the needy twitch of Tony’s hips. “What are- c’mon, I need- Bucky <em>please,</em>“ Tony pants out and he’s probably trying to sound demanding but it’s ruined by the way his every word is wet and shaking, “c’mon honey, <em>fuck me.”</em></p><p>“I thought you liked teasin’, doll?” Bucky asks, dragging his lips up the line of Tony’s throat as he gets his breath back and then presses his smirk against the shell of Tony’s ear. “You sure as hell been teasin’ <em>me</em> enough. Even after you promised t’ behave, you remember that babydoll? Remember how you <em>promised?” </em>He punctuates the final word with a slow drag of his hand up the length of Tony’s cock, warm and wet, throbbing in Bucky’s grip.</p><p>“Oh <em>god,” </em>Tony sobs out and Bucky laughs lowly again because he can <em>hear </em>that Tony knows exactly what he’s gotten himself into. Bucky is still hard, so worked up that he’s going to have <em>no problem </em>following through on every one of his plans and Tony <em>knows </em>it. </p><p>All the first orgasm really did was take the edge off, make it easier for Bucky to focus on deep, slow thrusts that drag his cock over Tony’s prostate with every roll of his hips. And he only loses himself<em> a little</em> in how <em>fucking amazing</em>Tony feels, so hot and so impossibly tight as he arches and tries to shove himself back into every thrust, tries to press himself forward into Buckys hand, tires to get <em>anything.</em> </p><p><em>“Harder,”</em>Tony begs, face smashed into the pillows, eyes half closed and glazed and when Bucky snaps his hips forwards a little harder the sound Tony makes is half pleasure and half overwhelmed, so gorgeous that Bucky just has to do it <em>again,</em>has to hear that sound again. “Yes, yes, so- <em>oh-</em> so good, please honey-“</p><p>Bucky lets himself be goaded into moving faster, harder, the sound of his hips slapping against Tony’s ass nearly drowned out by Tony’s loud, wailing moans. When Tony’s cries reach a fevered pitch, clenching up hard and cock leaking steadily over Bucky’s fingers, Bucky slows his thrusts again until he’s just barely moving, teasing his thumb just below the leaking head of Tony’s cock.</p><p>“Oh-“ Tony whines, face screwing up in something almost like pain and still trying to rock himself back into Bucky’s thrusts, “oh, <em>Bucky-“</em>His entire body shakes with the force of his sobbing exhale, reduced to quivering in Bucky’s grip and making the most <em>gorgeous</em> desperate noises.</p><p>“Tha’s right sugar,” Bucky growls and lets go of Tony’s cock, ignoring Tony’s sobbing whine to get a better grip on his hips instead, holding him still so Bucky can fuck into him hard again, avoiding his prostate except for every couple thrusts and grinning wide as Tony nearly <em>screams </em>in frustration. “You gonna apologize now, sweet thing?” Bucky demands, speeding up until every snap of his hips knocks a moan out of Tony. “Gonna say sorry for damn near getting me killed, not lettin’ me think about anythin’ but your sweet ass wrapped around me? The way you beg so pretty for it?”</p><p>“God, <em>fuck,” </em>Tony grits out and shoves himself up on one arm, trying to shift the angle of Bucky’s thrusts to hit his prostate again and groaning in frustration when Bucky just moves with him. “I’m begging <em>now, </em>just- <em> please </em>Bucky I- need to come, <em>please-“</em></p><p>“Haven’t said you’re sorry yet,” Bucky says and his own voice has gone uneven as the heat in his gut builds again, has him shoving forward faster, fucking into Tony deeper, <em>harder. </em>Tony sobs out another moan and tries to slide one arm down, obviously trying to get his own hand around his cock, but Bucky catches his wrist and pins it to the bed. “C’mon doll, you know what I wanna hear,” Bucky demands, bearing Tony down into the messy sheets and rutting into him harder, <em>harder, </em>until Tony is jolting against the mattress with every thrust and Bucky can feel the pressure in his gut rising higher, <em>higher.</em></p><p>“Fuck, <em>c’mon-“ </em>Tony pleads around another shaking gasp and then full on sobs when Bucky grinds in deep and stills there, coming again with a breathless moan. “Oh my <em>god, </em>Bucky <em>please, </em>you can’t- <em>god </em>I just need to come, please, anything,” every word out of Tony’s mouth shakes harder than the last, writhing and squirming under Bucky’s weight and they <em>both </em>moan at the wet, messy slide of it.</p><p>“You sorry for misbehavin’, baby doll?” Bucky asks, licks tucked to that sensitive spot behind Tony’s ear again and he can’t help grinding down to meet the desperate arch of Tony’s hips even as aftershocks still race over his every nerve. “Gonna say you’re sorry now?</p><p>Tony doesn’t answer through, just shakes with another sobbing moan and presses his face into the sheets in an attempt to muffle it. Bucky is having <em>none </em>of that, braces his elbows on either side of Tony and starts fucking him again, just as hard, shoving Tony down into the bed with every thrust and biting marks into Tony’s throat. Tony seems to be beyond words at this point, reduced to breathy groans and just <em>taking </em>whatever Bucky gives him with the most amazing broken sounds. </p><p>It’s not long before he can feel Tony’s body winding tight again, clenching up every time Bucky drags hard over his prostate and his every breath coming out as a high whine. Bucky waits until Tony lets out a sharp moan, clawing at the sheets, then pulls out and flips Tony over onto his back in one quick move that leaves Tony blinking up at him dumbly.</p><p>Tony is <em>gorgeous, </em>face splotchy and flushed, big dark eyes wet and glazed as another sob tears it’s way out of his chest. He reaches out for Bucky instantly, limbs uncoordinated and shaking and Bucky wastes no time collapsing down onto Tony again, sinking back into him and picking back up on his brutal rhythm.</p><p>“What’s wrong sugar? You need somethin’?” Bucky asks, looping one arm under Tony’s shoulders and pulling him into each hard thrust, huffing out another laugh when Tony whines and clings to him tighter.</p><p>“Oh, f-fuck, Bucky- <em>oh-“ </em>Tony sobs out, apparently finding his words again as his fngers dig into Bucky’s shoulders. “Please, fuck <em>please </em>honey I- god I need to come, please, fuck I’m so close, missed you so much baby <em>please-“</em></p><p>“You wanna come babydoll?” Bucky teases, smirking because <em>fuck </em>there’s nothing he loves more than seeing Tony completely broken open, mindless with need and <em>begging </em>for him. “You wanna come for me? Want to clench around me so tight, feel me fuck you right through it, ‘s that what you want sugar?”</p><p>“Yes, yes, honey please-“ Tony gasps out, arching up to meet every thrust, and when Bucky wraps a hand around his poor neglected cock Tony cries out loud enough that it makes Bucky’s ears ring. “Oh, <em>oh-“ </em>Tony moans, entire body shaking, and it only takes a couple firm strokes before he’s coming with a garbled cry of Bucky’s name.</p><p>“Yes, so good, <em>fuck </em>that’s so good baby,” Bucky groans as Tony clenches and writhes against him, falling apart and the most beautiful damn thing Bucky has ever seen. Tony’s come spills wet and hot between them, over Bucky’s fingers, and Bucky doesn’t stop the smooth slide of his hand around Tony’s cock even when Tony starts to whine and twitch.</p><p>“Bucky-“ Tony whimpers, voice rough, and then gasps sharply when Bucky grinds into him again while thumbing hard at the head of his cock. <em>“Oh, </em>honey- fuck-“</p><p>“What’s wrong dollface? I thought you wanted to come?” Bucky asks, sweet tone of his voice at complete odds with the no doubt wicked smile on his face. Tony whines again, eyes wide and pupils completely blown out, arching into Bucky’s next thrust even as he <em>shakes </em>with it. “Gonna make you come for me again, gonna give you exactly what you want until you gimme what <em>I </em>want.”</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck,” </em>Tony groans, fingers scrambling weakly at Bucky’s shoulders as realization clearly dawns on him and then moaning loudly as Bucky curls in closer around him, thrusts picking up again.</p><p>“Yeah, you fucked up sugar,” Bucky huffs, grinning against Tony’s jaw because he already knows Tony is going to going to be stubborn right up until the end, going to let Bucky take him completely apart. “Told you sweet thing, I’m gonna <em>break </em>you.”</p><p>“Please-“ Tony whines, digging his fingers into Bucky’s hair and pulling, still egging him on.</p><p>-</p><p>The first thing Tony does when he wakes up is let out a deep, heartfelt groan, blinking at the ceiling and still looking vaguely dazed.</p><p>“Serves you right,” Bucky says smugly, tracing lightly over the finger shaped bruises on Tony’s hips, pride and want winding hot in his chest.</p><p>Tony turns his head just enough to look at him, letting out another groan that Bucky is very sure is just for show. “Hi,” Tony says, dopey grin taking over his face, “missed you honey.”</p><p>“Missed you too, trouble,” Bucky says with a roll of his eyes, even as he can’t help smiling back widely.</p><p>Tony stretches as much as he can without actually moving from where he’s been sprawled out on his back all night, then fixes Bucky with a smug grin as he asks “Did you gently and lovingly wipe me down after I passed the fuck out?”</p><p>“Someone had to, you weren’t goin’ anywhere,” Bucky says with a smirk, shifting a little closer so he can drag his palm up Tony’s chest and it’s never going to stop being an insane ego boost that even exhausted and no doubt sore everywhere, Tony still arches up into the contact with a happy sigh.</p><p>“Because you <em>fucked me unconscious,” </em>Tony says with a delighted laugh that completely ruins the fact that he’s trying to sound affronted and flails a hand out to pat at Bucky’s hip.</p><p>“An’ I hope you learned your lesson,” Bucky says with a sniff and leans in to press his teeth to Tony’s shoulder.</p><p>Tony hums thoughtfully, tapping his fingers against Bucky’s skin. “I learned <em>a </em>lesson,” he finally says brightly, then laughs again when Bucky makes a protesting sound and bites him harder.</p><p>“That is <em>not </em>the lesson, you <em>menace,” </em>Bucky grumbles even though yeah, he probably really should have seen this coming.</p><p>“I regret nothing, and I would do it again!” Tony declares grandly, one finger pointed at the ceiling, and then squawks when Bucky rolls on top of him with a growl.</p><p>-</p><p>Bucky does end up having to carry Tony down to breakfast the next morning. Steve takes one look at them and starts pelting them with raw eggs while Tony squawks about ‘food costs in this house’, but it’s totally worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>